


A Princess Gift

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Touching, Object Penetration, Orgasms, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Emerald has a certain Schnee dropped in her lap as a way of keeping Weiss out of the way.





	1. Wrapped with a Bow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is essentially a roleplay that I couldn't not share with the world. It will read like a roleplay.
> 
> Besides with the time skip and everything, we know they're both of age.

Emerald made her way around the bed, still in awe that Roman and Neo would bless her with such a wonderful gift. ' _ Keep her out of my hair and don't kill her _ ' the note had said. With the Ice Princess secured when she came, it wasn't difficult to keep her that way.  _ Why put her on the bed though? _ Emerald shrugged and reached to help take off the heels on Weiss' feet, grinning at the reaction of her being touched.

"Stop this, whoever you are!" Weiss squealed, kicking her legs at Emerald’s touch. As if it wasn't horrible enough to find herself blindfolded and very much tied up, it's even so much worse when there's someone else there who doesn't know what personal boundaries are. "I demand to be released this instant! If my father hears word of this, you'll lose your head faster than you can say you're sorry!"

Emerald grinned and dropped the first shoe onto the floor. The second soon followed and she crawled up onto the bed, kneeling between Weiss' legs and resting her hands on Weiss' knees. "I don't think you have much of a say in what I do, my dear." Emerald pushed Weiss' knees apart enough to lay between her legs, bringing herself up flush with her body and licked her neck. "Your father won't do a thing though. Don't worry, Princess, I won't hurt you."

Weiss gasped at the touching of her knees and tried to pull away, only to be stopped by the ties holding her down. Her heart jumped into her throat as she tried to figure out how to get out, even moreso when her legs were pushed apart like that. A bright red sheen appeared on her cheeks even before she recognised the voice and she managed to twist her legs inward enough to try and keep some form of modesty in this. That was before the sudden lick on her neck anyway. Her voice began to shake as she slowly realised who she was dealing with. "E-Emerald?! Stop this, now! Even if my father won't, my sister will hunt you down if you dare to lay another finger on me!"

Emerald chuckled softly, pointed laying a finger onto Weiss' cheek while she licked at her neck again before leaving a small dark mark behind on her skin. "Your sister will do no such thing if she wants you returned. You know our influence and not even a Schnee can touch us. We can touch you though." Emerald pulled Weiss in for a kiss, her hands traveling downward to push up her combat skirt. The Princess' thighs were so soft and it had been too long since she had someone so /sweet/ under her. "You can't tell me you don't like the idea of letting go like this and letting me have you the least bit tantalizing." Emerald sat up after breaking the kiss, pushing the skirt up the rest of the way to reveal snow white thighs.

Weiss winced at the touch and threw her head to the side, away from Emerald which only gave the girl better access to her neck. She gasped at the feeling of whatever the other was doing to her neck, her heart beating even faster. "No! Winter will-" Emerald shut the ice princess up expertly and just for a moment that she wasn't sure how to explain to even herself, Weiss almost let her. Until she felt the hands on her lower half again and froze up once more. "Sto- Stop it!" she stammered. "I don't!" she insisted. "Get your hands away from there!" Most importantly to make sure she wouldn't be able to take a closer look underneath the tights where Weiss hated her body and her stupid, stupid lonely fantasies.

"Why would I do that when I can tell that you like it? The way you blush just tells me everything I need to know." Emerald attempted to hook her fingers under the band of Weiss' tights, instead pulling a dagger from her thigh to cut them at the waist. Emerald let the cold blade grace Weiss' skin, to remind her who was in control here. "Sweetness, I would suggest not struggling." Emerald pull the tights off the rest of the way, pressing her fingers against Weiss' panties before laying back against her bound form and nipping at her neck. "Or am I wrong in that you love this entirely and you would never admit it." Emerald pressed a finger, feeling for Weiss' nub that she knew would make the princess give in.

"I don't! I swear I don't! I don't know where you get your sick fantasies from, but I am not enjoying this in the slightest!" Weiss insisted, even though she knew it to be wrong. Some part of her, some horrible part of her actually wanted Emerald to continue, to just take the control she had and do whatever she wanted to Weiss. The sudden feeling if cold steel made the heiress freeze up entirely again. "Is that- Why are you using a knife? NO!" She called out when Emerlad just stripped away her sad nylon excuse for a defense and jumped by about an inch when she felt the fingers on her panties. Her breath grew more ragged and she did everything in her power to just stay down, stay motionless, stay indifferent. "You are wrong," Weiss retorts even as she let out another gasp, her hips bucking just slightly when Emerald passed a spot she was most certainly supposed- NOT supposed to.

Emerald licked her lips and shook her head. "Princess, your lies are so easy to see through." Emerald moved her fingers in a circular motion the moment she felt that nub, watching Weiss' face. "The knife is only there when I need it, dear. Don't worry. I won't need it if you don't make me need it." Emerald bit at Weiss' neck again, feeling the bound heiress get wetter under her fingers. "Something tells me that I won't need these in the way much longer." Emerald switched to kissing her again, nipping at her lips and pushing her tongue into Weiss' mouth to kiss her deep. The princess' lies were so very blatant and Emerald was going to exploit every one of them.

Weiss' face became a mix of only two colors, white as snow and red as roses. "Stop- Stop it, please," she breathed, forcing herself to remain still even if it got so much harder the more Emerald touched her down there, the more she felt her warmth close to her own body. Weiss' gasp at the bite was weak, less a complaint than before and more just surprise. "Please don-" She was interrupted by a kiss again and feels her lips part far easier to the other's tongue than they should. She shouldn't be giving in so easily, shouldn't let Emerald see how much she's enjoying all of this, but it's so hard when it's all she's ever imagined and so much more.

Emerald pulled away for just a moment. "Your words may say no, but you're body is screaming yes to me." Emerald's fingers finished circling Weiss' nub, deftly pushing her panties to the side to slide a single finger up into her captive. She felt so warm, so unlike the ice she put herself off to be, and Emerald delighted in the reaction she drew from the Princess. "You sure you want me to stop?" Emerald purred into her ear after breaking the kiss, curing her finger inside Weiss and rubbing her thumb against her bare nub now. "Because with how you're reacting, I imagine you would beg me not to stop ever, Princess." Emerald's lips returned to Weiss' neck, adding another mark next to the one she had already made.

Weiss's head just fell back when Emerald pushed into her. "Please..." he breathed against Emerald's lips, unable to finish the sentence as she didn't even know how she wanted it to end. "Please," she breathed again when Emerald curled her finger.

"Please..." she breathed one more time when Emerald added another mark. Breathed, surely just... Just breathed. It wasn't a moan. It wasn't!

"Gladly Princess." Emerald kissed her, delighting at the lack of resistance this time. Emerald added another finger and waited for her captive to buck under her fingers at her touch. "You sound like you're begging me to keep going, not to stop. I'll take that as I will." Emerald pulled herself up off Weiss' body this time, watching how beautiful the princess looks in her throes of pleasure. Emerald licked her lips, continuing to push her fingers in and out of the warmth around her fingers.

"Is that a please touch me more Emerald, I can't get enough?"

"Please don't... don't..." Weiss' still assured herself it was only breathing, even though she knew perfectly it was moaning. A moaning for more, for Emerald to fill her more deeply, harder, faster, but there was no way she'd admit it out loud. She'd also never admit how she felt her hips starting to move with Emerald's pace, pushing herself onto the fingers instead of trying to get away from them. "Please... Please don't... Stop... No... Stop... Please..." She should have realised her words could mean more than defiance, asking her to stop, could mean a beg to not stop... She wasn't sure whether she'd done it on purpose or not...

"Please don't stop huh?" Emerald curled her fingers up, noting the parting of Weiss' knees further and how her hips were starting to move with her motions. "I think I can listen to that kind of encouragement." Emerald grabbed the knife again with her other hand, carefully cutting away the band of Weiss' panties to pull them away and have her completely on display. "You look so beautiful like this, Princess."

Emerald pulled her fingers out of Weiss, bringing them to her mouth to lick them. "And you taste as good as you look." She could risk the chance of getting kicked to be able to taste her and Emerald took the chance, bringing herself down until her mouth was inches from Weiss' delicate depths and she experimentally licked at her nub, if only to see if her hips would buck at the feeling.

Weiss whined when Emerald decided to go for the interpretation she wanted her- DIDN'T want her to get...

As if to add insult to injury, she only let out another of the not-moans when she felt Emerald cut off her useless panties. The girl's words made her bite her lip, wondering, but not daring to imagine what she had in mind until she suddenly felt the warmth of what had to be a breath in a place she'd never imagined to feel it. He instinct was to kick, to reel away, but her attempt was as pitiful as her lies. "No..." she moaned as her hips bucked into Emerald's tongue. "You can't... Emerald... Please..."

"Oh but I can, dear Princess," Emerald stated in defiantly to her words, pushing the heiress' legs apart without resistance, and licking deep into her, adding a finger to her velvety smoothness. Emerald knew that Weiss wouldn't be able to deny her now, as if she could before, and sucked softly on that hardened nub before licking her folds of the delicious juices that Weiss couldn't deny from releasing. Emerald was delighted in how much the Princess was enjoying herself, even if she denied it so fully.

"You keep saying no, but your body language. Just admit you want this, Weiss." Emerald made a point in using her name this time. She hoped it would convince her to admit what she wanted.

"Emerald, no... You've got- You've got to stop or I- Or I-" Weiss felt herself picking up the pace on her own, her body demanding more, demanding what it was so clearly steering her towards. She knew she wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. "Emerald," she moaned. "Oh Emerald..."

"There you go Princess." Emerald focused herself on letting Weiss lose herself in the pleasure she was giving to her, keeping her out of Roman's hair in her favorite way possible. She caught the way Weiss bucked her hips and to which way she moved her fingers and tongue when she did, pausing every few moments to tease her and leave a few uneven errant licks so that Weiss would want, no beg her for more, lower herself to being pleasured by the enemy and enjoying it. The thought made Emerald wet but she ignored it for now, allowing herself to be lost tongue deep in the princess as she fucked her softly with it.

Weiss began whining again when Emerald began to go slower, to even pause at times and her cheeks only flushed more when she realised that whenever Emerald pulled away, she followed until her restraints didn't let her anymore. She could tell she was close, so close, but she couldn't say it. She could never say it. "Please," was all she managed to get across her lips.

"Please what?" Emerald asked, pulling her fingers away to just delicate brush against the outer parts of Weiss' folds, teasing her in the most supreme way as she waited for exactly what she wanted to hear. The sight of her pulling at the restraints to get more was enough to keep her going through several lonely nights as she would save this for fantasies, but knowing that Weiss wanted this just as much made her bite her lip. Thankfully, Weiss couldn't see how pleased she looked at how much she was getting out of this. She wanted the Princess to be at the disadvantage, not her. "Tell me what you want. No one else is going to hear what you beg for."

"Emerald, please..." Weiss begged. It was degrading, so utterly wrong. Schnees were supposed to be above having to beg and yet here she was, her body screaming at her to just drop her pride for one moment. "Please... Please finish what you started..."


	2. Chapter 2

"All you had to say, darling." Emerald redoubled her efforts, sliding her fingers back into Weiss and curling them deep, making sure to draw out as much as she could the moment she put her tongue back to lapping at that hardened nub that made Weiss arch her back to beautifully each time she put any sort of touch against it. Emerald was delighted that she was giving in, even if it didn't start that way, because she could hope that the Schnee would allow her to do this again. Still with the restraints though, because the idea was far too tantalizing to pass up. A Schnee bound and at her mercy. That was as delicious as the bounty between Weiss' legs that she was so happily partaking in.

The moment Emerald was on her body again, Weiss felt the buildup returning immediately and within a few heartbeats she was back on the edge, back where she knew she never should be and yet...

"Oh Emerald... Emerald... Eme-" Her voice rose in pitch as she moaned the name of her captor until eventually her voice just gave out when her whole body froze and shook for a moment, then came out as one loud groan when she fell back into the sheets.

"That didn't take long," Emerald purred against her thigh, kissing it softly and licking up the mess that Weiss had made both between her legs and on Emerald's lips. "And here I thought you would be able to hold out for at least a little bit longer. Don't worry, Princess, I won't tell anyone that you liked what I did or what happened here." She slowly pulled her fingers from Weiss, licking them clean while she pushed the combat skirt back down. Emerald went to lay next to her willing captive, whispering into her ear. "If you want, you can beg me not to do it again later."

Weiss pulled her legs together immediately when she finally had a chance to and pulled herself up a few inches so her skirt would cover as much as possible and so she could turn to her side, away from Emerald. "I don't. And I won't," she insisted as she slowly began to calm down.

"Princess, you aren't going to be able to get away from me like that. You're just going to end up hurting your arm. I can't send you back if you're injured... unless you're trying to hurt yourself so you can stay." Emerald got up from the bed, heading over to where Weiss was turned and pressed a kiss to her nose. She shed her pants in the mean time, stripping down to her tank top and panties. "I have some other things planned for you if you need some more release. Does that sound nice?" Emerald asked sweetly.

"You've already injured me," Weiss scoffed in return, trying to curl up as she rubbed the sensitive spots on her neck with her shoulder. She immediately turned to the other side when Emerald dared to kiss her again. "I don't need any more release. I didn't need it the first time and I don't want any more. Just let me go. You've had your sick fun."

"You seemed to like it once you let go. You can't deny that." Emerald grazed her fingers along Weiss' neck, leaning down to kiss the marks she left, tilting Weiss' mouth up to hers to kiss her softly. "It still felt good and you know that no one will know how much you enjoyed it. So why not let me have you?" Emerald settled on the bed again, reaching to untie the sash and under Weiss to unzip the dress that kept the rest of her hidden. "Not everything about you has to be prim and proper, Weiss. You can have some fun too. And I know of a few ways to get that going now that you're primed for it."

Weiss did her best to pull away, but Emerald's grip was strong, sure of herself. At least this time she didn't push her tongue in again. That's when Weiss noticed what Emerald was doing and pulled away with all she had as she pushed her back into the mattress. "No!" she screamed. "I'm not primed for anything and I won't let you do this! Stop it!" Her voice turned squeakier than she wanted it to be, but she was getting desperate.

Emerald pressed another soft kiss against Weiss' lips, ignoring her protests and grabbing the dildo she had picked out. She would secure it inside herself, leaving the shaft of it useable on Weiss once she settled back between her legs. Emerald set it down by Weiss' legs, breaking the kiss. She pushed Weiss' knees apart, caressing the softness of Weiss' thighs and dipping her fingers down to caress the still slick nub. "You seem pretty ready to me." Emerald licked her own lips, watching the Princess squirm. "Are you afraid of your first time being like this?"

Weiss pressed her lips shut, both above and below, swearing to herself to not give into temptation again. She could do this. She was a Schnee! "Stop touching me!" she scoffed, even if her voice hitched at one particular stroke. Then she just stopped. "What- What do you mean fi- But- You- You can't. You- I mean, you genuinely can't!" she insisted, slowly panicking even more than before.

"I can't?" Emerald slowly moved her fingers between Weiss' closed legs, not allowed much movement but enough to keep caressing that sensitive nub. "You moaned when I touched you here before." Emerald smirked, even if Weiss couldn't see, enjoying the blush and indignation on her pretty face. "Tell me how I can't when you're tied up and at my mercy, dear Princess?"

"Okay, so I can't. Just means that I'm not taking anything that someone else hasn't already. You can just wait for your friends to come find you like this. I can set the tracker out on your scroll." Emerald got up from the bed, making her way over to the door. With Weiss still blindfolded, she wouldn't know if she had left or not. She could use her semblance, but she wanted the Princess to agree to it of her own will. Even if she would never outside these circumstances.

Weiss could hear the footsteps after Emerald's little speech and her panic didn't exactly get any better. "I mean you don't have the goddamn parts. You can't fuck me because you only are a dick instead of having one!" she explained, not even caring about her language when she was talking about reproductive organs already anyway. She’d definitely spent too much time around Yang though...

Emerald knew she shouldn't let it get the better of her, but she was back on the bed in a flash, roughly pushed Weiss' legs apart in an act of defiance as she readied the strap on. As she slid part of it inside herself, she noted how much the shaft jutted out and she knew she would have a fun time fucking the brattiness out of this Princess. "Don't have the parts huh?" Emerald rubbed the tip against Weiss' slit, pleased that she had bought the most realistic thing she could find in Atlas when she had visited. She could teach this brat how much she did have. "What's to stop me."

Weiss winced when she heard and felt Emerald returning in an instant. Then again there really wasn't anything Emerald could- "No!" she squeaked when her legs were forced apart again. "Nonono!" she insisted only to go entirely still when she felt something press against her entrance. "Wh- What?!" she asked as a shudder ran across her back. "No- Oh, oh god- No, you- No! I haven't even- NO!"

"Didn't you just say I couldn't? Because from my spot right here," Emerald stated coldly as she pressed her hips a little more forcefully, but not enough to penetrate, "it very much looks like I can." The chills of pleasure that ran up her spine at Weiss' protests and whimpers almost made her cum right there and she had to stop herself from getting too worked up. "You haven't what? Had anyone inside you? Do I not count from 20 minutes ago?" Emerald rocked back her insistent pressure but kept herself close enough that Weiss could feel the tip resting just outside her entrance.

Weiss held as tight as she possibly could down there, even if it put pressure on her nub too. "Please, this is different, Emerald, and you know it as well as I do," she begged. "Neptune and I, we- We got close, but- But never- He figured out he was really in love with his best friend before anything could happen... Please, Emerald. You can't... Play your games, but... But this is different..."

Emerald pulled the tip away from Weiss' entrance, leaning over her to whisper against her lips. "I haven't been playing games at all. Why else would Roman deliver you to me so that I could have you all to myself? Your friends think you're training and my colleagues know that I have you to take care of. It's hard not to be enamored with such a beautiful jewel as yourself when you're always flaunting yourself in front of everyone when no one can touch. Well, my dear, I wanted to touch." Emerald pulled the sash off Weiss's waist, pulling away from her lips and helped her shimmy out of her dress without tearing it. "Would it help you if you could see me?"

"If this isn't a game to you, then what is it?" Weiss asked, the only reason she went along with the undressing being that she didn't want the dress ruined. "I wasn't flaunting anything. I'm just proudly representing my family, most of the time anyway..." She shook her head. "You don't get to touch. You get to admire from a distance. That's how it's always been!" she insisted, her head falling to the side again. "I don't know whether it would make things better or worse. You know I don't want to be here."

"Sometimes, a girl likes to have something pretty to herself." Emerald reached behind Weiss' head and untied the blindfold, fixing her white hair when she noticed it had gotten a little messed up during her struggles. "What prettier to look at than you?" Emerald ran her fingers up Weiss' sides, reach to cup her breasts and gently play with her nipples. "You wanted to be here earlier, but that may have just been the pleasure talking. Doesn't it turn you on to know that I find you desirable and want to be with you even if we can never be together?"

Weiss kept her eyes shut a moment longer, but then she just had to open them. The room itself didn't really ring any form of bell, so she looked up to her ties to see the bedposts and bit her lip as she looked down to see a familiar flash of green, only to be caught in her gaze. Her darker skin did a better job of hiding her blush, but still she seemed more flush than usual. Weiss swallowed hard when Emerald began touching her once more and shook her head. "No, it- it doesn't-" she lied, badly, and she knew it.

"No? It doesn't make you hot knowing that someone is out there thinking about you, wanting to be with you in the most intimate way possible just because it's you and knowing that they're the one making you feel that way and you can make them just as flushed and flustered?" Emerald laid herself back against Weiss' body, licking at the lobe of her ear and making sure to keep everything sweet while she could see. "Because I know it would turn me on if you thought of me like that before bed as you touched yourself, Weiss."

Weiss' eyes fell shut again at Emerald's monologue and she knew she shouldn't let herself get as phased by this as she was, but the more Emerald talked, the more it felt like she was getting into her head. But only at the last words did Weiss actually gasp and open her eyes again to stare at Emerald. "How did you-" No, she couldn't know. There was no way. It had always just been in private, with no one around. No one!

"I didn't until you confirmed it just now. Weiss, if I wanted to, I could have had you seven times over by now. My semblance allows it. I'm also certain you could have gotten free if you really wanted to. So cut the shit. Do you want me?" Emerald let her facade drop for a moment, letting out that vulnerability out that she only showed a select few. "Neptune doesn't have shit on what I could make you feel and you don't have to worry about potentially being with child after being with me... so why do you keep saying no when you clearly want to say yes?"

Weiss' cheeks reached a fade of red they hadn't even gotten close to before. "Emerald stop it," she said, looking right at Emerald. "You know that with everything that's happened I can't say yes," she replied, her heart having placed the stress in a place no one would ever allow her to put it.

Emerald watched Weiss' eyes. "Of course not. That wouldn't be proper." Emerald pushed her hips forward, pushing the tip of the shaft of the strap on into Weiss while holding onto her thighs tight to keep her from squirming too much. "Good thing I still know what you want, Princess."


End file.
